TDTYCGAOTAWWSISA!
by jambis
Summary: The Day the YuGiOh Cast Gets Ahold of the Armies Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive. VERY FUNNY! 8 HISTERICAL PARTS! Part 8 summary: The gang plays paintball then goes to KSC to do a training space launch! The LONGEST CHAP EVER!
1. Part 1

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 1  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own YuGiOh, Puddle of Mudd, or Saddam.  
  
*****The day starts as Yugi and the rest of the cast meet with a crazy general.  
  
C. General- How are ya'll? Bahaha.  
  
Yugi- Fine... you?  
  
C. General- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...  
  
Te`a- Yugi!  
  
Joey- Watch out!  
  
Tristan- He's gonna blow!!!!  
  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
  
Yugi- Hey! The pin that says *puts his hand under the words and moves his hand while saying the following:* General, just fell on my shirt!  
  
*Kaiba looks over the group like he was in China and says:*  
  
Kaiba- Hey, Yugi! There's Captain!  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
Kaiba- Dares Capin! *He says while sticking his two front teeth out.*  
  
Yugi- Now your speaking my language!  
  
Kaiba- Whatever...  
  
*Captain Shoemaker looks around and sees the pin on Yugi*  
  
Captain S.- C. General! Rally your troops and move out!! Take them to the B52!! Over and out! *He run's away and then jumps on a Jeep*  
  
Yugi- Rigggggggggghhhhhhhhhhttttttt... *Radios Captain S.* We need more training so we're going to train.  
  
Captain S.- Ok! Over and out!!  
  
Yugi- C'mon you guys!! Let's goooooooo!!  
  
*At some nowhere training facility that doesn't exist.*  
  
Some Trainer Dude- Now, you all are part of the... *looks at a piece of paper* Crazy Calors? Anyway, please give me your category for training!!! You first, doggy! *points at Joey*  
  
*After a very long time of clocks shown everywhere and people going crazy, they all decide. So, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Mako, and Pegasus are in the troop room while Mai, Te`a, and still bandages on her eyes for some strange reason Serenity are in the medical room! Breathe... breathe.... OK! Kaiba, Pegasus, Duke, and Rex are learning how to fly MIG's, fighters, and helicopters... breathe... while the rest are doing other stuff. All of a sudden Mokuba flies through a window in the Aviation room.*  
  
Mokuba- Ouch... big brother!! I thought you had an SU-47 at home!  
  
Kaiba- Oh yeah!! And I know how to fly it!!! Thanks Mokuba. Let's go get it and equip with our specially designed laser guided SDK-001 (code thing on the Blue Eyes White Dragon) bombs that are also known as BEWD-WLA (Blue Eyes White Dragon- White Lightning Attack) bombs! They're blue.  
  
Pegasus- Congrats. They're blue.  
  
Mokuba- C'mon, I wanna help bomb Saddam!!  
  
Kaiba- Whoa there!  
  
*When they go outside, Mokuba latches on to the back of Kaiba and Kaiba loses balance, falling into a Puddle of Mudd.*  
  
Puddle of Mudd person- Hey man!  
  
Kaiba- Hahaha! *Walks away laughing like crazy then turns around and sees a puddle of mud* Whoa....  
  
Mokuba- That's scary Seto!  
  
Joey- *pops his head out of a window* Is that your first name?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba- *looks at Mokuba then Joey then Mokuba* Remember Mokuba, say no to Joey's.  
  
Mokuba- Is he a kangaroo?  
  
Kaiba- No.  
  
*****That's it so far! Like it? Tell me how funny it was!! Thanks!! 


	2. People that don't like this

People reading this...  
  
Things NOT to post...  
  
Thinking it's horrible- U DON'T EVEN KNOW THE ENDING!!!! morons...  
  
Wondering if I have anything else to do... DO U??!!  
  
I've got one thing to say to people like them... HELLO, MORONS!!! I should say worse, but that's offensive! Don't read the story until you've READ the SUMMARY. Maybe those people don't under stand those words! O well. 


	3. Part 2

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 2  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own YuGiOh or Behold the Void. Hehehe...  
  
*At the 20 acre hanger near Kaiba Corp.*  
  
Kaiba- Awwww.... isn't it cute? *looks at a puppy* But isn't that MEAN! *looks at a bulldog* And isn't THAT ugly? *points at a picture of Joey* Hey. What's that doing in here? Mokuba must have been on a nasty site!  
  
Mokuba- He's not nakey!  
  
Kaiba- I know! But, it's JOEY!!!  
  
Mokuba- Ohhh... EWWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
*****Meanwhile....  
  
jambis- This part is dictated to loyal losers reading this Fanfic. First of all, U DON'T LIKE IT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!?!?!!?!? DON'T READ IT SO GET A LIFE!!! Now, back to our presentation.  
  
Yugi- *gets out a machine gun* Hey! There's Behold the Void!!! *blasts the loser* Yippy! *Everyone cheers*  
  
jambis- Another thing, say bad things, bad things come. Take Behold the Void for example. He ticked me off, so, well, Yugi shot him! That's the way things work. As for innocent people, u might get an AWSOME role. Like, shooting a loser! PG-13 for losers' names included. Hahahaha!!! I will get my revenge!! So, reply dumb*** reviews, be embarrassed. Remember, I NEVER SAID SADDAM WOULD DIE BECAUSE OF THE YUGIOH CAST!!!!! I SAID HE WOULD BE ATTACKED!!!! Morons can't read I guess. No, wait... I KNOW!!!! They don't KNOW the ending, 'cause they don't KNOW anything. This was made for laughs, SO DEAL WITH IT!!! I will KEEP ADDING CHAPTERS NO MATTER WHAT U ALL THINK!!!! Thank you.  
  
Kaiba- *gets in his limozine* Bye you all!  
  
Yugi- Bye!  
  
Kaiba- Hahaha! *he laughs while the driver nearly runs over Behold the Void.*  
  
*****That's this Fanfic! My Block User isn't working, which really ticks me off. Well, hope you liked MORE COMEDY!!! 


	4. Part 3

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 3  
  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH, EMINEM, OR THAT WEIRD MOVIE THAT'S MENTIONED!  
  
Kaiba-Watch out there, buddy! I don't want to get the death penalty!  
  
Driver- Yes, Master Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba- Didn't expect that...  
  
Mokuba- Seto... what are we going to do now?  
  
Kaiba- Well, we mysteriously appeared back at the training facility, though I could have sworn we were at the hangar? *scratches head*  
  
Mokuba- Hey, Seto! *picks up copy of Constitution* It says that people in all American people have freedom of speech in the U.S.!  
  
Kaiba- HEY! Where'd you get that?  
  
Mokuba- I saw it on an auction thing. It's a real one!  
  
Kaiba- How much did it cost?!?!?!?! *his eyes become enormous*  
  
Mokuba- I don't know. I used your credit card.  
  
Kaiba- THAT'S WHY THE BILL WAS $30,750,000!!!!! MOKUBA!!!  
  
Mokuba- Don't get mad Seto... *starts to cry*  
  
Kaiba- I didn't mean to yell... I'm sorry... how 'bout we go buy that lot and put a Wendy's on it?  
  
Mokuba- *freezes... then the ice begins to melt* YAY!!!!!!! *starts cheering and dancing to Eminem*  
  
Kaiba- What the f***?!?! What the heck are you doing?!?!  
  
Mokuba- I'm dancing to music!  
  
Kaiba- That isn't music! *starts to look around* Where's the music coming from? *music suddenly stops as Mokuba is in the air. Mokuba then falls on the seat*  
  
*****At the nowhere army training facility*****  
  
*Trainer starts passing out certificates*  
  
Trainer- You all, believe it or not, passed. *starts to laugh*  
  
Yugi- Not again...  
  
*the Trainer explodes*  
  
Joey- *begins to laugh*  
  
Tristan- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *takes a breather* ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Joey- *farts* Ahhhhhhhh...  
  
Te`a- *starts to sniff. Gets closer and closer to Joey's fart cloud.* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Mai- *runs in with gas masks* Take one!  
  
*everybody grabs one. Yugi tries to grab one, but there are no more. Yugi then passes out*  
  
Te`a- Holy crap! We all are friends and need to help Yugi, and get Joey some medicine. *starts to go on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on... until Joey slams her head into a wall*  
  
Joey- Shut up already! Sheesh! *walks away*  
  
Te`a- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... that really hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt... Goshhhhhhhh... Joey....  
  
Joey- Rigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttt...  
  
*At the Kaiba Mansion*  
  
Kaiba- *walks toward the fridge while humming a song* Dododododododo...*opens up fridge* Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! What the...?!?!?! *a hand is in the fridge* Oh my god!!! It's-that-hand-from-that-movie-where- it-goes-around-killing-people-and-is-fried-in-a-microwave-after-being- chopped-off-and-is-possessed-by-Saton!!!  
  
*****Well, the non-sense has struck again, only better this time! I was thinking... if I made a sequel, it would be called "The Non-sense Strikes Back!" Thanx to CrazyChic and KaibaslilDevil for support!!! You two are awesome!!! Look for the even better, Part 4!!! 


	5. Dedication Page Good reviewers, come her...

centerThe Wall of Good People.../center This is dedicated to the following people. If you post a good review, no flames included (unless it's toward people that gave ME flames), you get a spot here. It will be updated every 3 chaps or so. I'd like to recognize these people... center Diskthrower  
  
BottleOfGreenSand  
  
KaibaslilDevil  
  
CrazyChic   
  
Lone Pheonix  
  
/center These people are recognized with honor and respect! Thanx for the awesome reviews!! 


	6. Part 4

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 4  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Red Lobster, a Mexican band, or the Adam's Family!  
  
Dedicated to awesome reviewers. Everyone that gave positive reviews, this chaps for u!  
  
*hand starts to walk around and you hear music from Adam's Family*  
  
Kaiba- Oh... Hey there little guy. How's it going? *it goes toward a draw* What are you doing?! *it reaches in* MY GOD!!! IT'S NOT FROM THE ADAM'S FAMILY!!!! MOKUBA!!! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!! *Tom (security guard) runs in and shoots the hand* Oh... thanks... My God!! It's back up!! TOM!! *Tom comes in with a cage, grabs the squirming hand, and puts it inside. He walks outside, backs up, takes out a grenade, and throws it.* I thought you were supposed to take the pin out. Wait... is that grenade in the cage? *Looks at Tom with big eyes and Tom looks at Kaiba with big eyes. Tom looks at hand then runs away* That's it! *Kaiba takes out Tommy gun and puts a cigar in his mouth. Mokuba comes downstairs* Take this you... *rapid gun fire blocks out the cussing, lucky for Kaiba, because Mokuba is down stairs*...little pest!  
  
Mokuba- Yippy!! *Mokuba runs in the garage, gets a paintball gun, and starts to shoot the remains of the hand* Hey! Big brother! The pins out, but it hasn't hit anything! *A car is running. Mokuba picks it up, and then throws it out into the road. The car runs into its path and blows up* Oops... I think the person in the car was laughing...*there is another explosion from the grenade.* Oh well....  
  
*****At the nowhere training facility  
  
Trainer 2- Hey? Where is everyone?  
  
*****At Red Lobster (Trainer 2 now knows where they went)  
  
Yugi- Let's celebrate! *They start to dance to music that some Mexican band is playing*  
  
Te`a- You all! It's time to order!!! *they all sit down. As they order a person laughs while leaving.*  
  
Joey- And I want the pizza if you have any. If you don't, I want... SHRIMP!  
  
Server- Ok. I'll have the food out in a short while.  
  
Gang- *they hear an explosion* GOSH!!!! *people around them tell them to shut-up. They all hear an ambulance*  
  
Tristan- Wasn't that training facility near Area 51?  
  
Mai- Yes...  
  
Mako- Why??  
  
Tristan- So that's why they kicked me out while I was wandering around outside and going far away from the facility! Ok... Now I get it.  
  
Duke- *whispers to Joey* And your friends with that guy?  
  
Joey- *whispers back* Believe it or not... yes.  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Server- He you go! *passes out food with help from a person*  
  
Yugi- You call one hour short?!?!?! My gosh!  
  
*****Part 5 is coming! Review and give suggestions about the next chap, 'cause it's made to be funny!! Thanx! 


	7. Part 5

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 5 *Special Edition*  
  
**Disclaimer** -I don't own YuGiOh, Red Lobster, Van Halen, I Dream of Genie, or Hey Arnold dang it!   
  
*As Yugi demanded a refund, Te'a went into a corner*  
Te'a-*looks at a locket with Yugi's picture on the front* Oh Yugi! How I love you and your crazy hair! How I wish to hit you when you snore. *looks around* If you do...  
  
Yugi- HI TE`A!!!!!!!!! How are you? Look what I got! *pulls out a squeaky turtle toy and squeezes the stuffing out of it* Wasn't it cute?  
  
Te'a-*while quickly putting her locket away* Where did you get it? *Yugi points to a gigantic bowl of squeaky turtles* Oh. *she gets up and grabs one.* Awwww... there so-*Tristan grabs it and rips it to shreds*  
  
Tristan-Mwhahahhahahahhahahahahhahha!!!! I finally got 'em!! YES!!!  
  
Kaiba- Whoa! Whet the he!!? Why are we here? *looks at Mokuba and Mokuba crosses his arms and nods his head forward. They disappear*   
  
Joey- Hey look! There's some flyer in here! *walks up to it* Looking for idiots like... Joey Wheeler! Whoohoo!! I'm on a poster! I mean. Flyer. Yeah. Right. Ok! Where were we?  
  
jambis-Red Lobster.  
  
Joey- Oh yeah! *everyones minds are erased of memory from 1 minute ago.* Where were we?  
  
*horror music sounds and Joey looks around*  
  
****** At the huge Kaiba mansion! Drum roll....*drum roll sounds* OK!  
  
Kaiba- Come on Mokuba! Time to fly the SU-37 with... blue bombs. But it's not equipped!  
Mokuba- Man! I want measles!! I want bombs!! I mean... missiles! *Kaiba gets big eyes and stares at Mokuba with a raised eyebrow*  
  
Kaiba- You've gone insane... *Mokuba jumps and starts jumping to the song "Jump" by Van Halen.* Mokuba! What's with you and the freakin' music!!! It's getting annoying!!! *Mokuba stops and so does the music. Mokuba falls on the floor.*  
  
Mokuba- Ouch!  
  
*****Since this is from my new computer, it took longer to make, 'cause the internet's screwed. Well, it'll crack you up next, 'cause they're going to meet an idiotic (like all of the residents of Domino) fortune teller! Whoohoo!! E-Mail me what you think! It's bisman@www.com Thanks! 


	8. Part 6 Platinum Edition

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 6 *Platinum Edition*  
  
**Disclaimer** -I don't own YuGiOh, Michael Jackson, or Linkin Park.  
  
**At the fortune teller**  
  
Teller- Hello, and welcome to the Beads Reads.  
  
All- -_-  
  
Teller- I can see that you all... are going to... fight in a war called... dessert storm.  
  
Tristan- Dessert Storm?!?!  
  
Teller- YES! Now be gone, for I can see that... you will... not give me $1.50?!?! Hey come back here!  
  
Joey- Well dat was gay. So, who is up for some Burger Palooza?  
  
Te`a- OH CRAP!! *Te`a runs into Burger Palooza*  
  
Yugi- Hey! I got a cool idea! We can all just forget training and go to wherever they send us!  
  
Tristan- Good idea.  
  
Te`a- *crying* The y fired me!!  
  
Mai- There, there. I was fired from that casino ship, but I didn't cry.  
  
Te`a- How well did they pay you?  
  
Mai- Well it depe- Not that well.  
  
Joey, Yugi, and Tristan- Hehe.  
  
Kaiba- Ahhhhhhhh!!! *Thump* Ow!  
  
Serenity- What the?  
  
Kaiba- *pulls head out of car* MOKUBA!!  
  
Mokuba- *pops up out of nowhere* Yes?  
  
Kaiba- Stop- *thinks about what to say so Mokuba doesn't dance* crawling around.  
  
Mokuba- *quickly moves his head toward Kaiba with big gooey eyes and an open-mouthed smile* Yay!  
  
Kaiba- Oh crap. *gets out book called "Every Song in ABC Order"*  
  
Mokuba- *Sees cover* How many songs do you want me to do?!?!  
  
Kaiba- ZERO.  
  
Mokuba- Awwww... Oh well! *starts to dance to a mix of Crawling by Linkin Park and ABC 123 by Michael Jackson*  
  
Kaiba- How the heck do you mix those together?  
  
*******As more idiotic things happen, the longer the story gets. Please keep reading, and sorry for the lack of updating! 


	9. Part 7 Asterisks Edition

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 7 *Asterisks Edition*  
  
**Disclaimer** -I don't own YuGiOh, any paintball gun company or type, 4Kids Entertainment(??), or Kids WB. Hehehe...  
  
Mokuba- No clue.  
  
Kaiba- -_-  
  
Yugi- Hey! I have an idea!  
  
Kaiba- Oh My God!! For once YUGI has an idea!  
  
Joey- What you talking 'bout? Yugi has all sorts of ideas in dueling!!  
  
Kaiba- No, your thinking of Yami.  
  
Yugi- The other me**?  
  
Kaiba- Yami.  
  
Yugi- Who is Yami?  
  
Kaiba- Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. *pops in tape of an American episode into a conveniently placed TV with VCR*  
  
Yugi- I thought that we were in the future. Which makes no VHS. Which means it would be a disc. Which is a DVD. Which is a DVD Player.  
  
Kaiba- Well, this is from a long time ago, in 2003.  
  
Yugi- Whoa...  
  
Kaiba- Just watch. *TV shows Yugi talking to Yami, and calling Yami Yami. Yugi is still confused*  
  
Yugi- I'm still confuzled.  
  
Kaiba- -_-  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
Mokuba- -_- Yugi- What?  
  
Noa- -_-  
  
Yugi- What the *bleep*?!?! What the *bleep* is that *bleep*in' thing doin' here?!?!  
  
All others- *bleep*!! That is one *bleep*in' piece of *bleep*!! It looks like a *bleep*in' girl!!  
  
Yugi- *puts fingers over mouth* What the *bleep* was that for?!?!  
  
All others- We don't know.  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Viewers- *boo and flip off*  
  
Kids WB- *cancels show* Hahaha!! *riots begin* Oh *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Later******************  
  
News- Now that the riots have ended, blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
Yugi- Lets play paintball!!  
  
All except Kaiba- Okay!  
  
At a paintball place*****************  
  
Yugi- I want a... Spyder Victor with a 12 ounce CO2.  
  
Joey- Same.  
  
Te`a- Same.  
  
Mokuba- I'll just buy $1000 worth of paint.  
  
All- *jaws drop*  
  
Mokuba- I have an Angel!! Haha!  
  
Kaiba- You all are such dorks.  
  
Yugi- I know.  
  
Tristan- What's the cheapest?  
  
Person- Hehehe... It's a combination of this homemade gun and 6 ounces of the worst CO2. It's $5.  
  
Tristan- AWESOME!!  
  
***************Will anyone survive the power of Tristan's super crappy gun? Will Kids WB and 4Kids ever learn that we don't want kiddy crud? Find the answer to the first question next time on TDTYCGAOTAWWSISA!!!!!!!  
  
**The other me is what Yugi call Yami in Japan. 


	10. Part 8 Pain Edition

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 8 *Pain Edition*  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any paintball companies...you know, trademarked stuff.  
  
You may be wondering, "What happened to the severe storms of funny?" Well, that's something called SCHOOL. I hate it, and it makes it to where I'm thinking about how I'm going to do on a test or that I'm going to forget to do some homework or something. It's a sad thing, and I'm going to Kentucky over the weekend, so that means I'll do 1 or 2 chaps a day. Today, since I have VERY little homework, I'll probably make 2 or 3 chaps. So, hold on tight! 'Cause here we gooooooo!!!! **************************************************************************** **  
  
Yugi- *bleep*!!  
  
Joey- *bleep*er!!  
  
Tristan- *bleep*!!  
  
Te`a- Ow!  
  
Mokuba- Haha! I win! Now lets go play attack and defend. I'll defend while you attack.  
  
Yugi- *bleep*... It hurts soooo MUCH!! And what's worse is... it's pink fill!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- Hahaha!! *shoo* Hahaha! *Jaws music* Hahaha! *shoo* Haha!! *sho* Ha! *SMACK* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Dude- Oops. I missed.  
  
Dude 2- Haha! You did it again!  
  
Mokuba- *begins to dance to Britney Spears' "Oops I Did It Again"*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *bleep*!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- SHUT THE *bleep* UP!!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*  
  
Kaiba- *punches dubbers*  
  
Kids WB- *Scream music in background as people grin happily*  
  
Kaiba- Scary.  
  
Mokuba- Very.  
  
After little Mokuba kicking everyones *bleep* (4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up*), they go to some rocket launch center, like Kennedy Space Center****************************************  
  
Space Dude #1(A.K.A.: SP #1)- *Star Wars: The Clone Wars music begins to play* Hello cadets. My name is Space Dude #1. You may call me SP #1 if you can't pronounce that that well. I will first give you all a little piece of launching by putting you in the simulator! There, you will all be assigned crew positions! You may either be successful and live, or failing and "die", unless the realistic crash give you a heart attack. Now, lets move out!  
  
All except Kaiba and Tristan- *salute* Yes sir!  
  
Tristan- *at the same time as the others salutes* Yes ma`am!  
  
S.P. #2- Hello you all, and welcome to the SIMULATOR *simulator echoes through the "spaceship"*!!! Today you are training in the spaceship! You will all be assigned positions, and will be tested on how much you know.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Yes, you did just read it. The longest episode of TDTYCGAOTAWWSISA!!!!!!! Yay!! A.K.A.: TCBY GOT TO GO SALSA! **TCBY is an ice cream place** Well, next time, the gang does the simulator and other random *bleep*. See ya until then!! Remember, R&R!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up* 


	11. Part 9 Uhhhhh Edition

The Day the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters Get Ahold of the Army's Weapons While Saddam is Still Alive Part 9 *Uhhhhh... Edition*  
  
**Disclaimer** - I don't own the trademarked stuff. If it isn't trademarked, its MINE!! Like Mokuba and his dancing. To songs. That freak out Kaiba. Yeah..  
  
At Kennedy Space Center!!!!!***********************  
  
SP #2- Now, you all must go into the main control room. It is WAY back there, so it'll take a while to get there. There you all will be assigned positions. Good luck!  
  
Inside Simulator**********************************  
  
Yugi- Okay. I think its that-a-way. *points forward and begins to walk* *bleep*!! I ran into a wall. Wait a minute... Everything's white!! I can't see!!  
  
Sp #2- Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Everything's white, so you can't see the walls. Sorry.  
  
Joey- okay then... Now what?  
  
Kaiba- Hmmm... lets go over here. *all follow Kaiba*  
  
Thing- Havid de dah bli blie blow!!!  
  
Yugi- What the *bleep* is that?!?!  
  
Thing- Ahhhh!!!! *flies away*  
  
Joey- Dat thing was ugly.  
  
Tristan- Lets follow the little booger!!  
  
Mokuba- ... Okaaaaaayyy... I agree. Let gooooooo!!  
  
Booger- Lalala!!  
  
Yugi- Awwwww...  
  
Mokuba- Okaaaaayyyy...  
  
Booger- Hahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Yugi- HIT THE DECK!! *BOOM*  
  
Kaiba- Hey! I see the control room!  
  
Mai- You do? Well than what are we waiting for? Lets goooooo!!  
  
In room********************************************  
  
SP #3- Welcome. You will all now be assigned positions.  
  
************************************************** The dreaded asterisks. Hehehe... "Suspense" is back, at a new level!! Next time, the gang does the training mission, then goes over to Asia to enter Takeshi's Castle!! A.K.A.: Extreme Elimination Challenge!! Since I have no homework, maybe I'll get a chap of Death Trap up today... You never know!!  
  
4Kids- *wink and give thumbs up* 


End file.
